Can't Beat The Feeling
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: Kim has an addiction, though it's not what you might think. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. The Addiction

**Author's Note:** Originally intended as one-shot. Someone suggested it might be worth expanding, which I thought was just crazy. But one night of having trouble sleeping.. It was the Night of the Living Bunnies. I edited the first chapter slightly to resolve a continuity problem.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**CAN'T BEAT THE FEELING** - Chapter 1: The Addiction 

Kim went rummaging around in her room in a frenzy. Miscellaneous articles of clothing went flying around the room as the teen heroine searched for something. Finally she caught a glimpse of the desired object. She pulled an empty Coke-bottle from under a pile of sports bras. "Found ya", she exclaimed with a devilish grin.

She peeked out of the trapdoor leading out of her bedroom. Seeing no one she closed it being careful not to make a sound. The redhead was still in her underwear, the bottoms of which now dropped on the floor. With the empty bottle in hand she laid on her bed. If only the aforementioned bottle had the mental capacity to appreciate how lucky it was about to get for the umpteenth time.

Soon the room was filled with panting and suppressed moans.

--

"Kimmie, hurry up! Ron's been waiting outside for five minutes!" Mrs. Possible shouted. Kim snapped from her daze and put on her clothes with a speed that would have challenged any man. She grabbed her backpack and discreetly opened the trapdoor. She was out in flash.

The teen heroine was met outside by her Best Friend Boy Friend sidekick.

"How come you're always so late? You're the overachiever", Ron asked in a more than slightly annoyed tone.

"You know women. We take a long time to get dressed", Kim replied cheerfully and kissed Ron on the cheek. She couldn't keep a cryptic smile from her lips as she added in her mind: "If he only knew that I'm addicted to Coke. You just can't beat the feeling."

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2: Admitting You Have A Problem 


	2. Admitting You Have a Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**CAN'T BEAT THE FEELING** - Chapter 2: Admitting You Have A Problem 

Monique's bedroom. Kim has finally decided to let her friend in on her secret.

"Well, the ad does say _enjoy"_

"Monique! I can't keep doing this. What if someone finds out?"

"I could always give you one of my toys"

Kim looked at her friend in disbelief. "You have toys? As in plural? As in more than one?"

"Hey a girl needs her release. They truly are a girl's best friend."

Kim just stared at her friend jaw hanging

"Or you could just go all the way with Ron. You know you can't beat the real thing."

"I can't do that. We're only 17."

"And? You're ready, physically anyway. As long you do it safe, you're good to go."

"I don't know if we're ready.. emotionally"

"Maybe you should talk it over with Ron"

"And say what? I've been having an affair with a soda bottle, but since that's too embarrassing, give it to me big boy?"

"I think that about covers it. And speaking of big boy, how is he.. equipment-wise?"

"MON!"

"You've known him for so long you have to have seen him in the shower at least"

"MON!"

"What? I'm just curious"

"He's.. adequate"

"Adequate?" Monique raised an eyebrow

"Okay, more than adequate. At least I think so. I don't exactly have a frame of reference."

"A-ha. Is it-"

"I think we're done on that subject!"

"Suit yourself. But you're still going to have to do something about that.. habit of yours"

"Oh God! What am I going to do?"

"Girl, you gotta be strong and quit the bottle"

"But how? What about my..release?"

"There are other things you can with Ron than just 'it' "

"Such as..?"

"Girl, ever hear of heavy-petting?"

* * *

To be concluded in chapter 3: Kicking the Habit 


	3. Kicking the Habit

**Author's Note:** The third and (hopefully) the final chapter. This one is less humor oriented and is my humble first attempt at the art that is smuff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**CAN'T BEAT THE FEELING** - Chapter 3: Kicking the Habit 

After her conversation with Monique Kim had finally decided to 'take it to next level' with Ron. She didn't tell him about her 'long-necked lover' though. That would have been way too embarrassing. They planned to stay over at Ron's whose parents were out of town. Kim knew her parents trusted her but would have never allowed her to sleep over with a boy in an empty house, even if the boy was Ron. No parent would. So she told a little fib that she was staying with Monique.

A quiet rustling came from Ron's darkened room.

"Not there, a little to the-"

"Can't we put the lights on, KP?"

"But you'll see me. Naked"

"We've seen each other naked before, KP"

"Yeah, when we were five"

"That still counts"

"Does not"

"Even so, I don't see what the big deal is. You're not completely naked. And you're.. Well you're beautiful. You don't have anything to be ashamed of"

"Oh Ron.. That's so sweet", Kim said lovingly and kissed Ron. "Okay, I'll switch on the reading lamp."

They had stripped down to their underwear in the cover of darkness. Ron took in the magnificent sight in front of him now uncovered by the light.

"Wow. You're gorgeous."

"Really?" Kim asked covering herself partially with a blanket. She was laying on her back while Ron was to her right supporting himself with his left arm.

"Really. I've never seen a more beautiful sight." Ron said and moved his hand slowly up the slender redhead's body pushing the blanket aside on it's way, his fingers touching her skin ever so lightly.

"I.."

"Shh.. KP. I know you want us to wait for both of us to be completely ready before taking the final step. I do too. But there's no reason we can't make the wait enjoyable."

Ron silenced his redheaded goddess with a deep kiss. His hand caressed her skin causing her to moan in his mouth. He moved his hand to cover one of her soft fleshy mounds and brushed the tip with his thumb evoking more moans. He broke off the kiss and slid his fingers between her panties and the skin beneath them. Staying his hand he looked deep into her emerald orbs, waiting for the go-ahead. She nodded slightly and Ron kissed his true love again. His fingers finally found refuge in her awaiting warmth.

--

Kim collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. _Wow. You really _can_ beat the feeling._

* * *

And there you go. The epic trilogy has reached it's conclusion.  



End file.
